


Operation: Family

by CaptainJD



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Steve Rogers, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Falling In Love, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, James needs a hug, Mother-Son Relationship, Mutual Pining, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Slow Burn, Steve is a dad, natasha is a mom, suburban life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJD/pseuds/CaptainJD
Summary: Infiltrating a HYDRA base in deep Russia, Steve and Nat find a small boy in need of saving. Steve had only one choice, swallow his pride and seek help from Tony Stark. With the help from Iron man and Nick Fury. Steve, Nat, and the boy are put into a witness protection program to hide from Hydra, Zemo, the Red Room, and the governments of the world. But in a twist of fate, they must pose as a suburban family, as husband and wife. Will the soldier and the spy be able to live together as a couple while raising a ten-year-old son who has suffered a fate worse than death.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 42
Kudos: 136





	1. The Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, thank you for clicking on and reading this story. I'm not the best at this writing thing, but I wanted to give it a try. This first chapter isn't the best, it's more of a setup for the future more than anything else. Anyway, thank you for reading, sorry for any grammar mistakes, and I hope you enjoy it!

The weather was cold, the harsh Russian snow lashed against Steve's skin as he slowly and quietly made his way through a dense section of a forest that was surrounding his target. One of the last HYDRA bases that are still operational. His team has been tracking their movements for weeks now, and finally, today was the day they would take it down. It wasn't a big base, a small fortified area that led down to a bunker that contained several rooms doing all sorta messed up nazi shit. As Steve came to the edge of the wooded area, he had a clear sight on the base. Several guards were posted around it, all armed with AK's. 

"I'm in position," Steve whispered into his comm mic that was attached to his wrist. 

"Copy that, the road looks clear so far," Natasha's voice cooed into his ear. 

"I'm in position, ready for the signal," Wanda replied.

"I'm starting the fly-over," Sam's voice then came in next. 

"We move in on five. One." Steve spotted the brown hair of Wanda Maximoff peeking out from the other side of the clearing. "Two. Three." The shadow of Natasha emerged near the road. "Four." The hum of Sam's flight suit meets his ears. "FIVE!" Sam rocketed from the sky, kicking one of the men off of the watchtower, down to the snowy ground below. Steve rushed from behind cover. Gunning it to the nearest guard who was distracted by the flying man. Tackling him to the ground, Steve knocked his gun away from his reach and delivered a hard punch to his head, knocking him out cold. 

As Sam was making his way around here guards all turned and spotted Steve. They raised their gun but a red glow covered them and their guns started to bend. They all looked around confused as Wanda emerged and with a quick motion, all the guards collided with each other before getting slammed in the ground. Five left. Steve rolled towards the discarded assault rifle, grabbed it, and threw it as hard as he could at the nearest guard causing him to fall. Four.

Sam swooped down, grabbing a guard before he could pull the trigger and threw him towards Steve, who roundhouse kicked him from the air. Three. 

Natasha rushed two guards, grabbing one, using her momentum to swing kick another, before flipping the first guard to the ground. Once down, Natasha delivered a quick punch to the temple and a rolling downwards kick to the other guard to ensure they stayed down. 

Last one. As Cap was trying to find him, the cold sensation of a gun barrel was pressed up against his neck, causing him to freeze. "Hands up... now!" The last guard said in broken English. Steve did as he was told, slowly raising his hands. Sam and Wanda came rushing towards them but stopped a few feet short. "STOP! Don't move, or he dies!" Steve looked at Sam and Wanda both of who looked really desperate to try and help. "Now you are all gonna slowly drop your weapons and surrender." 

"And why should we do that?" Sam asked through gritted teeth.

"Because if you don't, he dies!" The guard shouted, pushing his gun harder against Steve's neck.

"Why don't you just take it easy," Steve spoke in a calm voice, trying to calm the guard. 

"No, I have all four of... Wait, where is the Black Widow!? Show yourself or he-AHHH!" The guard let go of Steve as he crumpled to the ground. Steve turned to see that he was stung by one of the Widow bites. 

Looking up at Natasha, he smiled. "Thanks." 

"Do I always have to save your life, Rogers?" Natasha asked with her coy smile.

"I think you just can't bear to see me get hurt," Steve replied with a smile that rivalled her own. 

"Dream on, star boy." Natasha walked past Steve playfully bumping his shoulder as she passed.

They walked over to the others where Sam was looking at the keypad beside the bunker doors. "Do any of you know the code by chance?" 

"Stand back," Wanda announced as she walked over and landed down towards the keypad. She then flicked her fingers and her red magic interacted with the keys. Then a few minutes later a click and the doors started to swing open. Wanda looked up with a proud smirk.

"Way to go," Natasha said before walking into the base with her pistol drawn. The others followed, with Steve taking the lead. 

The base was a lot bigger than expected, so many rooms. Some filled with soldiers who were all taken care of. When they got further into the base, something changed, something didn't feel right. Sam and Wanda said they were fine, but Natasha was clearly uncomfortable, holding her stomach. Steve felt his gut twist as well, and his head began to spin. They shook off these uncomfortable feelings and moved on. 

They reached a large door that must lead to the main lab. Steve felt it, whatever was causing his unrest was hiding behind this door. They stacked up on the door and breached. Several guards and scientists were gathered around a pod in the center of the room and the computers that surrounded it. They all looked up shocked and scared. Natasha and Sam easily gun downed the soldiers that raised their weapons. Most of the lab coats dived to the ground but some rushed and grabbed the fallen soldiers' weapons. Steve grabbed one of the scientists by the neck just as he picked up the AK and threw him against the wall. 

"It's clear!" Sam yelled out as he moved to secure the surrendering Hydra scientists.

Steve was drawn to the machine-pod thing that was in the center of the room. His feeling was coming from there, with a quick glance to Natasha she felt it too. She looked at Steve before going over to the pod trying to look through a small window. "What's inside this thing!?" Natasha asked one of the lab coats who was being restrained by Sam. 

After a few tense seconds, Sam shook the man, "Answer the question." 

"F-Fuck you, you dirty Avenger scum! We are Hydra!" The man yelled struggling against the pressure that was being forced into his back. "We're strong! Да здравствует Гидра, Красная Комната и Мать-Россия!!"

"Что внутри!" Natasha yelled out, pulling her gun and aiming it at the man. 

"Natasha," Steve had rarely seen her so worked up about something, usually she's calm and collective. But right now, she looks like she'd kill the man in cold blood. That wasn't right, that wasn't his Natasha. She didn't take her eyes off the cowering man, even when Steve got closer, reaching out for the gun. "This isn't who we are." 

Natasha blinked and shook her head before giving her gun to Steve. "I-I know, it's just- I don't know what came over me. I have this gut feeling, all of this, what they're doing here, this reminds me of my past. This is KGB stuff, I know it, Steve," She spoke the last bit with a whisper so only Steve could hear. 

"But why would they work together?" Steve asked, confused.

"It wouldn't be the first time, Hydra and the KGB have the same agenda. I don't like this, we should just burn this place down," Nat said shivering slightly.

Steve hated seeing her like this, he thought of things to say that would help ease the ready assassin. "We will, but first, let's open this thing up and see what they think is so important," Steve walked over to the computers and looked around for a switch that would open it up. But the labels were all in Russian. "Oh, let's see." He had been learning Russian from Natasha, but he wasn't prepared for this. His hand hovered over a switch, unsure if it was the right decision.

"It's this one," Natasha said reaching out and guiding his hand to a red button. Steve's eyes drifted from the console to Natasha's bright green eyes, amazed at the depth to them. He felt like he was in his own world with her like nothing else mattered. Until Wanda cleared her throat, causing the pair of them to back away blushing. Wanda had a sly grin on her face as she examined her friends. 

Steve just shook it off and pressed the button. Instantly things began to happen. The sound of gears and cranks turning filled the room. then the doors to the pod began to open letting white smoke pour out and onto the floor. All four of them stood, watching and waiting for what might be inside this device. But as the smoke cleared away, what they saw caused their hearts to break. A small boy was strapped to a hard metal table, his arms and legs clamped down. He wore a tattered hospital gown, bruises were present on his face, arms, and legs, and possibly under his gown as well. his moppy red hair was wet and clinging to his scarred face, his eyes were shut closed. 

Steve felt anger boil up, his fists clenched tightly, his nail piercing his skin causing blood to fall to the ground below. Natasha was the first one out the daze, she rushed to the small boy and checked his pulse. "He's alive," she said with a sigh of relief. Steve ran up next to her and quickly started to rip the bindings that were around his arm and legs. Natasha pulled the IV that was in his arm out and quickly checked him over. "Those bastards. They hurt a small child." 

"Who is he?" Sam asked pinning the scientist down harder. "Bastard, tell me!" 

"H-He is our weapon. He will lead Hydra and the KGB to victory," the man said with a weak cough. Steve turned angry and upset. 

Sam quickly got off the man as Steve approached. He grabbed the man by the neck and pulled him into the air, glaring into his evil eyes. "Who are you working for!? What do you want with a harmless child!?" 

"C-Cut off o-one head... t-two more... shall take it's-it's p-place," the scientist gasped out as his windpipe was being crushed under Steve's fingers. 

"Who's in charge!?!" Steve shook the man who only struggled, out of breath.

"Steve!" Wanda yelled trying to make the captain see reason. He could only see red, pressing his finger further into his neck Steve felt like it was justified.

"And the true side of Captian America has come to light," a cold dark familiar voice echoed through the room coming from several speakers that were placed in the corners. Steve let the scientist go, causing him to drop to the ground with a thud. He wheezed and struggled to try to regain his breath. Steve recognized that voice, the voice that caused him all the pain he was currently suffering. 

"Who is this?" Natasha asked out loud, while still tending to the boy. A few seconds later and the black screens that were hanging around the room turned on and a video replaced the darkness. A man with ragged hair and a rough beard greeted their eyes. 

"Baron Zemo," Steve breathed out, glaring at the screen.

"I'm glad you remember me, Captain. For I will never forget you," He spoke with a venomous tone. 

"He's supposed to be in prison," Sam replied stepping closer to Cap.

"I could say the same to you, Sam Wilson. As you can see, I escaped my captivity the same as you, with some help of course." 

"Hydra got you out," Steve cursed glaring at the screen. "Why?"

"They needed me. Before I stepped in, they were on the urge of being wiped out, but I saved them." Zemo said with a wicked smile. 

Steve looked over at the boy in Nat's arms, "Is this your doing?"

"Oh, I wasn't the one to create him, if that's what you mean. No, I only made him into what he is. An investment," Zemo said with a small chuckle. 

Steve glanced over at Nat and the boy, who looked almost dead. "Well, you can scratch that one off your list. He's no longer your plaything, he will be coming with us." 

"Haven't you learned nothing, Captain Rogers? I have backups for everything I do, including this one." Baron pulls a trigger detonator into the frame, causing the group to look on in fright. "A self destruct button. I'll see you in hell, Captain." He presses the red button before the feed goes dead. His image is replaced by a digital countdown clock that was currently sitting at 2:00. It then began to slowly tick down.

"We need to get out of here!" Sam yelled frantically looking at his teammates. 

"Not without the boy," Natasha called out. 

Steve rushed over and lifted the boy into his arms, "I've got him." The scientist, that was strangled by Steve got to his feet, grabbed a file from one of the desks and raced out the room. Steve looked at Sam, "Go, he can't escape with that file. Meet us back at the Quinjet!" 

Sam nodded before activating his wings and flying off after the frantic mad man. 

"Follow me!" Natasha yelled back as she leads the way out of the bunker. Steve followed behind clutching the body of the boy tightly to his chest. He didn't know why, but he had this strong instinct to protect him with his life, more so than anyone he has ever met, other than Natasha and Bucky. As they rushed through the long halls, screens on the walls came to life showing the countdown. 

1:30 

He held back a growl, that psycho was watching them. Where ever he is, Steve was gonna find him. 

1:00

"There's the exit!" Wanda shouted pointing at the door where sunlight was beaming through. 

:30 

They rushed out the base as fast as they could. "Come on!" Natasha yelled as they felt the snow crunch beneath their feet. "Ten. Five." Natasha whispered to herself before stopping. "Wanda, SHIELD!" 

Steve crouched low, pressing the boy close to his chest while also shielding his body over Nat's. Wanda used her power to create a force field just as the bunker exploded. 

BOOM!

Steve clenched his teeth as the vibrations shook him to the bone. The flame gushed out and impacted the force field causing Wanda to groan in anguish. Natasha leaned in close and covered the boy's body, with her own. And after a few tense seconds, the explosion subsided, leaving only scorched land and burning trees in its wake. Wanda dropped the shield and collapsed to the ground. 

Steve slowly looked up and down at Wanda before glancing at Natasha. He removed one hand from around the boy and used it to brush a stray red lock from out her face. Her bottle-green eyes locked with his and silent thank yous were exchanged.

"Captain?! Natasha!? Wanda!? Anyone, can you read me!" Sam's voice called through their comms. 

Steve snapped out his daze and answered his wingman, "Sam, this is Steve. We've survived, Wanda has passed out, we're making our way to you."

"Thank god you're alright, now get here before more shit blows up!" 

"Now Sam, we talked about the language rule right," Natasha said with a playful tone.

"Really?" Steve asked with a slight small laugh. Natasha just shrugged and smirked, until their eyes landed on Wanda. "Can you carry this little guy, he's pretty light. I don't think they've fed him much." steve handed over the boy to Natsah who gladly accepted him into her protective arms. Steve then walked over to Wanda and scooped her up into his arms before walking off with Natasha towards the Quinjet. 

When they approached Sam greater them with a smile and a file tightly in his right hand. "You got it. Where's the scientist?" Steve asked as he set Wanda down onto one of the beds. Natasha then gently placed the boy onto the medical stretcher and began to fully examine him. 

"Dead." Steve opened his mouth to say how, but Sam beat him to the punch. "I didn't kill him. He tripped and fell, I grabbed the file and flew out the base. Did an aerial scan looking for you three, I didn't see anybody else." Steve just nodded, he would've like to see the monster behind bars, but he has to accept the fact that he was dead. "But I did pick up some radio chatter. Had to run it through the ship's translator, but long story short, that explosion has alerted the rest of Hydra's forces and the local military to our whereabouts. We need to be wheels up now."

"Okay, you got the seat," Steve said patting Sam on the arm. 

"The file," Sam said before Steve could walk off. "It's the kids. Everything from data testing, to his DNA. I suggest waiting until we're in the clear to look at it. It's pretty... heavy," Sam said trying to find the best word to describe it. Steve only nodded, now more curious at the contents of the yellow folder. Sam passed it on before heading to the pilot seat, shutting the bay doors and starting lift off. 

Steve placed the file on top of his bag before heading over to Natasha and the boy. "How is he?" 

Nat didn't stray her eyes from the boy, "Banged up real good. He looked to have been in fights, bruises on his ribs could have a few broken bones. Scars down his face indicate torture..." Natasha stopped talking, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. Steve could tell that she was trying to hold back her emotions, she was always good at that, but this boy seemed to be too much for even her. She opened her eyes once more before continuing, "There are obvious signs of injections and other experimental treatments being forced upon him. he has been through hell, Steve." 

"I know, I can't imagine what that must feel like," Steve spoke about the boy but also about Natasha. he guessed why she felt so deeply about this was because she had undergone many of the same things he has. Bad memories resurface. He placed a comforting hand on her back. "He'll be alright, he has us now."

"We can't keep him on the run, that's not fair. Dragging him from one shit country to the next. We need him to stay with those we trust and can give him the security that he needs," Natasha stated regaining her composure. 

"Like who?" Steve asked, unsure who they had left to trust.

"Tony." Nat turned and looked at him directly in the eye. 

Steve shook his head. "No, Nat. We can't. Do you really think Tony would even think to help us? Yet alone keep him safe?" Steve didn't want to think about Tony. They had both made mistakes, but he couldn't deny the fact that Tony tried to kill his best friend.

"He is our best play."

"I say that he is safer with us," Steve said looking down at the boy. His hair, red like blood reminded him so much of the woman he was currently arguing with. 

"We can't do that to him, he needs a safe home to grow up in." Nat then grabbed Steve's hand and held it tight. "Please, Steve. I know you and Tony don't get along, but this isn't about you or Tony, this is about him." Natasha used her other hand to stroke the boy's hair. 

Steve let out a long sigh, how could this woman have such an effect on him? He felt her squeeze his hand, causing him to smile slightly. He was willing to give up the world for her. 

"Okay, we'll contact Tony," Steve said with a heavy breath. 

"Thank you," Natasha whispered before leaning up and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek causing them to heat up and turn red. 

"Cap, where are we heading!?" Sam called from the pilot seat. 

Steve looked into Natasha's green orbs once more before turning to Sam. "We're going home."


	2. The Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faced with a new challenge, Natasha, Steve and the rest of the team head home; While on their way to the compound, the boy from the lab wakes up; An unexpected discovery is made.

Natasha was sitting on the bench beside the stretcher, her eye fixed on the boy's face. She didn't want to be apart from him, it was a weird sensation within her. She stroked his soft cheek, she thought of all the horrors he must've gone through. It filled her with anger and sorrow. No one should be treated that way, she understood the pain. Living her early life as a slave for the Red Room, she understood what torture these monsters could concoct. The whips, daggers, needles, anything that you fear.

Her hand stroked his bruised chin, his features seemed familiar to her. His chin, his nose, his eyes, which were blue like the ocean, reminded her of the man out of time. His eyes... They were the same eyes as Steve. The same dreamy eyes she would get lost in. She was a child even thinking about it, she couldn't fall in love, nor could anyone fall in love with her. Bruce was a prime example of that, ditching her the first chance he got.

Her hand combed through his red locks that reminded her of her own when she was his age. As her mind started to drift, the boy jumped up, gasping, sweating, and looking around frantically. Natasha jumped up out her seat, holding her arms out so he could see she wasn't a threat. "Easy. Easy. We're not here to hurt you," Natasha said calmly, causing the boy to snap his bright blue orbs to her green ones. She could see the hurt, confusion, and worry evident in them.

"Nat, what's-" Steve started to ask, stepping closer, causing the boy to curl up and edge further away, pushing into the wall of the ship.

"Stay back, I've got this," Natasha spoke to Steve softly. He looked at her before slowly nodding. Nat turned back to the boy and gave him a small smile, "Hey, it's okay. I'm Natasha Romanoff, what's your name?" He looked in her eyes, then back at Steve. "It's okay, that's Steve Rogers, we rescued you from that awful place you were in. You can trust us," Nat said, using her best soothing voice.

"I-I don't..." He said in a soft, broken voice. Nat waited, she knew you had to be patient with these things. She had a difficult time warming up to Clint, but now their best friends. "I don't have a-a name."

Not even a name. At least she had a name in the Red Room, she had a sliver of her identity. But this weak, fragile boy had nothing. He went so many years without the slightest clue to who he was.

"Well, that just can't do," Natasha said with a smirk causing the boy to look on with confusion. "You need a good name, a proud, strong name, for a strong boy. How about John?" The boy shook his head, causing Nat to hum and think up another name. "Umm, Nick?" The boy shook his head once more. All out of names, Nat turned and looked at Steve, who was watching the scene with admiration. "What's a good name?"

Steve stood there like a deer in headlights, he murmured and scratched the back of his neck for a second. Natasha thought he looked cute when he was flustered but quickly pushed the feelings down. 'Focus, Natasha, you've got a mission to complete.'

"Umm, how about... James."

Natasha fought the urge to roll her eyes, of course, he'd name him after his best friend. But it was better then what she had, so she turned and gave the boy a smile. "How about, James then?" The boy let out a small smile and nodded his head. Natasha sighed, relieved that she didn't have to go to Sam for names, god knows how ridiculous those would be. "Alright, James. We're gonna take care of you. You are gonna be with people who will protect you."

"Like you?" He spoke in a soft voice.

"Well, we know someone who can do a better job than me," Natasha replied with a brave face.

"But they didn't save me... you did," James spoke softly, peering into her soul.

"Well, I..." Nat didn't understand how this kid was having such an effect on her. She was a trained killer, born and bred to kill without question, to have no feelings, but along comes this kid, and now she's defenceless. "You need a proper home."

The boy stayed silent this time, curled up, glancing around the jet, unsure about anything that is going on. Natasha's heart ached at the pain expressed in his face, all she wanted to do was hold him and try to make it alright.

"Steve, we've got an incoming call from the compound," Sam yelled back at them, causing Steve to sigh.

Nat turned and saw the worry written plainly on his face. She walked over and rested a hand on his arm, comfortingly. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. Remember, this is about James, not you." Steve looked into her eyes as she looked into his baby blues that looked just like ones James has'.

"Why are you always, right?" Steve asked in a soft whisper.

"I'm not." Nat couldn't recall how many times she has been the opposite of that. She's a monster, living among heroes. Her eyes drifted from his, causing him to reach out and cup her cheek, pulling their gaze together once more.

"You are to me," he said with conviction. Natasha's heart pumped fast as she saw only truth within his gaze. She could melt right there, but she was the Black Widow, she doesn't feel for men, she breaks them. Steve let his hand slip away before heading over to the cockpit to receive the call. Nat could only sigh as she watched him leave. She needed to get a grip, she couldn't be feeling this way, there was too much on the line.

"Ow, my head," a female voice moaned out from the bed near the stretcher that was holding James. Natasha turned and spotted Wanda slowly sit up, clutching her head. "What happened?"

"You blocked the blast with your magic. You saved our lives." Nat walked closer, smiling warmly at the girl. "Thank you."

"No need, but an aspirin would be a well enough reward," Wanda shut her eyes, shaking her head.

Natasha chuckled, "coming right up." Nat walked over to a compartment and started to search for the pain killers they kept near the first aid kit. Once she retrieved the pills, she went back to find James on the edge of the stretcher, facing Wanda, curiosity filling his blue orbs.

"Are you an angel?" He asked innocently.

Wanda looked over at the boy and smiled, "What?"

"An angel. Some of the soldiers talked about them, saying that they were the most beautiful creatures in the world and that they came from heaven," James said in the sweetest voice possible.

"Aw, you're a sweet boy, aren't you. No, I'm not an angel," Wanda said, smiling softly at him.

"But you said you could use magic."

"Let her be James, she has just woken up," Natasha scolded the boy softly, giving the pills to Wanda, who silently thanked her.

Wanda spoke up after taking the pills, saying, "It's okay, Natasha, he's just curious." She turned to the boy. "I was given these powers by a magic stone, and now I can move things with my mind." Wanda held up a hand and let a red orb flow through her fingers, causing James' smile to grow. Natasha felt happiness once she witnessed this, she wanted him to be happy all the time, and she was willing to do anything to make that happen.

"That's so cool! I wish I had magic." Natasha walked over beside James and smiled at him. "I only have super strength and super everything, really."

Natasha rose an eyebrow at this, this child had powers? "You do? how?"

"Oh, I-I well... I wasn't really supposed to know, but I overhead the scientists talking about me. They said I have the same ability from my biological parents, saying something about serums." Natasha then began to wonder who this little boy's family really is. Who had super serums in them, it was rare to come by. Steve was the only known person alive to have survived and had the full benefit of the serum. She received a super serum form when she was in the Red Room, not to the full extent, but enough to make her stronger, and more agile.

"Well, whoever they are, I'm sure they are proud of you," Natasha replied softly, causing the boy to look up at her with hopeful eyes.

"H-How do you know?" He asked with his big sad eyes, the same eyes Steve gave her whenever he was feeling down.

"Because, If I was your mother, I'd be immensely proud. To the edge of the galaxy and back. You're a strong boy, fighting those evil monsters that kept you captive for so long. I believe you can do anything you set your heart into," Natasha gently placed a hand on his cheek. He flinched at the contact, expecting some sorta beating, but once realizing her intention, he soon gave in to the touch. James leaned into her hand, causing her to smile. He closed his eyes, enjoying her warmth before opening them and looking directly into hers. She knew to be a mother was something special, but she never knew that it was life-changing. Staring into this boy's soul changed her. She knew right then and there that she would give her life and happiness so this child could live a joyful life. No wonder the Red Room wanted to take motherhood away from her, it was deadly.

Once she broke away from James' gaze, she noticed Wanda watching them, wiping tears from her eyes. "Sorry, I-ugh. Sam needs me," she said quickly once she realized she has been spotted and made her way towards the cockpit where Steve and Sam were.

Natasha just hung her head before turning to James, who sat quietly. "Are you hungry?" She asked, causing the boy to nod his head silently. "Well, we don't have a restaurant nor a kitchen on board, but I'm pretty sure Sam has some cookies hidden away," Natasha said with a mischievous smile. She only took a minute to find Sam's 'hidden' stash of his mother's home-baked cookies, which he receives monthly delivers of. She came back and handed James the jar. His eyes grew ten times, looking at the treats with awe. He looked up at her, unsure if it was for real or not. "Go on, I'm not gonna stop you. Just don't tell Sam about this. It can be our little secret," Natasha said holder a finger to her mouth in a playful manner causing James to chuckle.

She instantly fell in love with his laugh. How his eyes crinkle and his nose curls up, it filled her heart with affection. He then unscrewed the lid and started to devour the cookies. He must've been hungry, sadness waved over her again. What kinda monster does it take to do this to a defenceless child?

⍟⧗⍟⧗⍟⧗⍟⧗⍟⧗⍟⧗

Steve didn't know what to expect from Tony, after calling him up, he seemed angry still. He would be lying if he didn't feel anger as well, but as Natasha said, this is for the boy. Answering the video call was nerve-racking, he knew he had to, but his heart was begging him to stop. His hand hovered over the answer button, tempted to cancel the call. Quickly glimpsing over his shoulder, he saw Wanda was now awake and was talking to Nat while James looked on. He had to do this for them. He pressed the answer button and a hologram screen popped up with Tony's face.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite person," he spoke sarcastically.

"What do you need?"

"I can't call my ex-friend for just a chat?" Steve rolled his eyes. "I called to let you know that Ross and his goons have finally left the compound. It took some convincing, but I managed to send them on a goose chase to South Africa. Believe me, I lied my ass off, so well in fact that Natasha would be proud."

"Thank you, Tony. We won't stay too long, we don't want to cause any more trouble."

"Will your best friend be joining us?" Tony asked with irritation in his tone.

"No, he's not with us." Steve knew Tony was gonna bring Bucky into the discussion. He wondered if the Iron Man could ever forgive Bucky, maybe, but it was not gonna happen anytime soon. "Look, we need to put aside our differences, this is for the kid."

"Speaking of which, who is he? I can't just be picking up any random kid."

"I don't know much myself, Tony. I just know that he was experimented on by Hydra, he needs protection and a safe home." Sam looked over at him as if he was gonna add to the conversation but quickly shut his mouth and focused on flying once more. Steve didn't question this and turned his attention back onto Tony.

"Where is he now?"

"Nat is watching over him," Steve explained, causing Tony's brow to rise.

"I would never have guessed, I bet the kid is terrified right now," Tony chuckled.

Steve looked over to see Natasha smiling at the boy like she was enjoying every second with him. And James looked just as happy, even more. "I don't know, they actually look happy."

"Well, I expect more info when you land. See you later, Cap."

"Goodbye, Tony," Steve said just as Tony hung up. Steve let out a sigh, it didn't go as bad as he expected, maybe this wasn't going to be as horrible as he thought. He then noticed Wanda walking over, she wiped a tear from her eye as she stood next to him, staring out the cockpit window. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Natasha was super kind to James, and the way she talked to him reminded me of my own mother. I just needed to step away," Wanda replied with a small smile.

"Oh," Steve looked over at Natasha, feeding James a cookie. "She really is good at this, huh."

"Who woulda guessed it, Natasha Romanoff, super mom," Sam joked from his seat.

Steve smiled, Natasha would be a great mother one day. Looking over at Nat, Steve could only feel joy within his heart.

It wasn't long until the Quinjet landed on the landing pad. Steve spotted Tony along with Pepper and Rhodey awaiting them on the pad. Steve gulped down the nervous lump in his throat and turned to Natasha, who was sitting next to James.

"Alright, are we ready?"

"I feel like we should be asking you that." Nat got to her feet and turned to James, holding out her hand. "Let's go and get you somewhere safe." James smiled at her before nodding and taking her hand.

Steve led the way out of the jet and towards the group of people. Tony was the first to step forward and meet them. "Captain."

"Mr. Stark." The two looked at one another, unsure how to proceed. "This is the boy we told you about," Steve said, breaking the silence and stepping aside so Tony could get a good look at the red-haired boy.

Tony's eyes widen, and a small smile crept on his face. James looked at him nervously, gripping Nat's hand tighter and positioning his body, so he was behind her. Nat looked down at the boy before glaring at Tony. "You're scaring him."

"Sorry, it's just... wow. I never knew you had it in you, Cap," Tony said with a laugh hitting Steve's shoulder playfully.

"What are you talking about?" Steve wasn't sure where Tony was taking this, unsure if it was gonna be somewhere good or bad.

"Your kid, don't you see it? He looks just like you and Natasha. I mean, come on, red hair, blue eyes, it couldn't be more on the nose!" Tony screamed out.

Steve cocked his brow before looking over at Natasha, who looked even more confused. They never had any sexual situation where a baby could have been born. Besides, the kid must be at least ten, so it didn't add up time-wise since he was still in ice ten years ago.

"Tony, you're scaring the kid," Pepper spoke softly, resting a hand on his should calming the billionaire down. She then turned her attention to the boy hiding behind the master assassin. "Hey, little guy. I'm Pepper, what's your name?" She walked closer and crouched to get on his level.

Natasha gave James an encouraging push. "I-I'm James."

"That's a great name," Pepper commented with a caring smile. James relaxed more, moving out from behind Natasha, but refused to let her hand go.

"Tony, he can't be our kid, first we've never... you know," Steve started to explain to Tony while Pepper, Natasha, and Wanda were talking to James.

"Had sex?"

"Yes, that," Steve blushed at the thought.

"God, you really are a virgin," Tony said with a laugh.

Steve groaned and rolled his eyes. Rhodey walked over and spoke for the first time, "Steve, I know Tony is wrong about many things-"

"Hey!"

"-But this child looks like a replica of you and Natasha. It can't be a coincidence." Steve thought over his words while looking at James, enjoying the attention of the women. Now looking at him, he does see the resemblance to Nat and himself.

"I was hoping you find out on your own, but-" Sam walked over with James file in hand. "This is his file, Steve. I glanced through and thought you need to have a look at it. But by your confused face, I'm guessing you haven't yet."

Steve was unsure whether to take the file, but before he could, Tony snatched it from Sam's grasp and opened it up, his eyes flickering through the words. His orbs grew more substantial, and a proud, smug smile covered his face. He closed the file, "I knew it."

Steve started to get angry, he grabbed the file from Tony and opened it up. He needs to know what was so shocking about this child. Reading through the records, he just saw the usual description. Height, weight, age, eye colour, and hair colour. Then he came across a section that read:

Biological parents:

Mother: Natalia Alianovna Romanoff - Born November 22nd, 1984

Father: Steven Grant Rogers - Born July 4th, 1918

"Congrat's Cap, you're a father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thank you for reading! I wasn't sure about Natasha's birth date besides the year, so I used Scarlett's birth month and day. And thanks again for the positive feedback, it really helps.


	3. The Anomaly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team discusses what happens next; Natasha is faced with a new fear; Clint receives unexpected visitors.

“How is this possible?” Natasha asked, staring at James, who was currently sleeping on the couch in the living quarters of the Avengers compound. His red hair fell in front of his face as he clung to a blanket she had given him before he drifted off. Beside her, Steve was currently reading every word of the Hydra file with caution and deep thought. Tony was humming a happy tune as he made drinks from the bar. She had rarely seen the billionaire as delighted as he was currently, which shocked her. He should be foaming from the mouth at just the sight of the star spangle man, but ever since this child, he seems contempt. Rhodey was looking at a holoscreen, going through several data streams, looking for this unknown child. Wanda and Sam were muttering amongst themselves, talking about how much James looked like the captain and herself and what they should buy him, clothes-wise. Natasha couldn’t think about that, or anything else, she was to caught up in this miracle of a child that was currently sleeping on their couch. Ever since she graduated from the Red Room, they stole this from her, the ability to be a mother. But now, here she was, staring at her own child, her blood, her son.

“Hydra and the KGB managed to get a hold of one of your reproductive eggs and my sperm, thanks to Shield’s extensive data collecting while they had me on ice,” Steve said uncomfortably. She turned and looked at him, he dared not look into her eyes, a blush appeared on his cheeks as he focused harder on the file in front of him. Ever since finding out, he had been very coy with her. It was weird. I guess learning that you have a son with someone is going to change how you view the person, but he was taking this way to far.

“I say, we should celebrate,” Tony stated, striding over, handing Nat a glass of vodka and Cap a glass of whiskey, causing him to close the said file and place it down on a counter nearby. “I mean, it’s not every day you find out your ex-best friend has a mysterious child and drags him halfway across the world to be raised by his cool ass uncle.” Tony grabbed his own glass of whiskey and turned back to them. He rose his glass of alcohol into the air for cheers, the spy and the soldier copied his movements. “Cheers!” They linked glasses before they put them to their lips and started to drink. Until Tony stopped and added one last remark. “To the new parents!”

Steve choked and spat his drink out, causing Nat to gag on her own alcohol. She coughed slightly and resumed downing the rest of her vodka. She was Russian after all, and in Russia, you don’t waste precious vodka. Tony was laughing his ass off at the reaction, slapping his knee.

“Tony, that isn’t funny! You know how serious this is!” Steve yelled, glaring at Tony. Natasha then kicked Steve’s shin, causing him to yelp and clutch his wounded leg. He then turned his gaze up and finally looked her in the eyes, his blue ocean eyes filled with hurt and betrayal. Tony died of more laughter. “Ow, Nat, why did you do that for?”

“James is sleeping, you loudmouth. If you or Tony wake him up, I swear I’m gonna kick you in the balls so hard that your ancestors from centres ago will feel it,” Natasha stated causing both men to clamp up and hang their heads. She quickly checked to see James still asleep, turning around in his sleep. He has been through so much, her own child, she couldn’t let Steve or anyone else disturb this.

“Wow, mamma bear Natasha putting the boys in place,” Sam cheered with a chuckle.

“Nat, I’m sorry,” Steve muttered, looking over at James, avoiding her eye, yet again. She only let out a sigh, placing her hands on her waist after setting her vodka glass down.

“So? When’s the wedding?” Tony asked with humour. He looked at them over the brim of his whiskey glass, mischief evident in his brown orbs. Nat understood he was only trying to get a rise from Steve and ignored the Iron man.

“W-W-Wedding? Oh, no Nat and I-We’re-well-no. You see-Oh god,” Steve rambled before finishing his drink in one gulp. “I wish this had an effect on me.”

Nat couldn’t picture a wedding and union with America’s golden boy, or was that former now that he’s a wanted fugitive. It doesn’t matter, what matters is her past. How could someone as good, as kind as Steve be with someone like her? A murder, a thief, an assassin, a monster. She deserved none of this, James, Steve, the Avengers. But she knew one thing, no matter what, she’ll protect the boy with her life.

“Nothing,” Rhodey’s voice called out from his spot near the holo screens. Everyone turned at the disgruntled man. “No birth records, no fingerprint match, or DNA at that matter, except of course Cap and Nat’s biological match. They are his only link to the real world. They must’ve kept him pretty secure,” Rhodey explained, turning to the others.

“Zemo said they had him for ten years. They raised him in a lab,” Steve said, gritting his teeth.

“Wait, Zemo, as in, crazy Sokovian psychopath Zemo?” Tony asked, anger filling his voice.

“He contacted us through screens, he was watching our every move, almost as if he was expecting us to come and rescue James. He almost blew the base up, along with us in it,” Natasha explained.

“He spoke about helping Hydra create James into a weapon.” Natasha hated the thought of James being used to kill, just as she had been forced to do at his age.

“Well, if he wanted to make another super soldier weapon, why did he let you take him?” Tony asked, scratching his beard.

“It can’t be a coincidence. We need to make sure James doesn’t fall into his hands,” Steve spoke with authority and determination. “We will protect him.”

“Damn right we will,” Sam cheered on.

“Wait, how exactly are you planning on doing that,” Tony interrupted, facing Steve head-on. “I love your giddy optimism, Cap. But the truth of the matter is, Thunderbolt Ross is going to realize I sent him on a wild goose chase and he’ll storm back here and chew my head off. And if you and your little merry band are still around, along with James. He’ll have you all arrested and sent to the raft, and I bet you he won’t even think twice about putting the small boy in chains.”

“I like to see him try,” Natasha growled, clenching her fists tight.

“We won’t let him,” Steve added.

“Well, he has a whole army. It’s not like I want this boy to get captured or imprisoned, but we need to have a better game plan.” Nat let out a sigh, Tony was right. It was awful to admit, but it was the truth.

“Like what?”

Tony sighed, looking at the small boy on the couch, Nat followed his gaze and felt warmth fill her stomach at the sight of the boy. “We need to contact Fury. He’ll know what to do.”

“And how will you do that?” Natasha asked, turning to the billionaire.

“Oh, I won’t be, you will be the one to contact him.”

Nat wasn’t surprised for him to put this on her, she was after all the only one able to send a coded message to the ex-director of Shield. But could he really help them? It was worth a shot, she guessed. “Okay, then what? What do we do now?”

“Well, you can’t stay here, Ross might be back any second,” Tony muttered to himself, thinking aloud. “Ah-ha!” Tony snapped his fingers. “You guys can go live with Clint!”

“What? Are you crazy, he’s being watched,” Steve spoke up, placing his old whiskey glass back onto the bar.

“No, he’s tagged. He’s currently serving his time under house arrest, he would normally be watched and monitored by a parole officer, but his farm is so far out in the middle of nowhere no agent is willing to make the drive. You’ll be safe and around familiar faces, besides, little Red or should I say mini Red should be around kids his age,” Tony stated, listing off the good reasons.

Nat couldn’t lie, it wasn’t a bad plan for their current situation. Besides, she really needed to talk with her best friend and Laura, god, how was she gonna be a mother? Could she be a mother? Nat started to bite her nails as her green gaze was fixated on the small boy, her little boy. She blocked out Steve and Tony’s argument over what is the right play, she was more focused on how she was gonna keep this boy alive and how to make him like her.

———————————-

Natasha felt uncomfortable around James, to say the least. Knowing he was just some kid, she felt calmer, more relaxed. But now that she knows he’s her blood, it made things really complicated. So when the small boy reached and grabbed her hand as the jet landed on an empty patch of land just outside the Barton Farm, she tensed. His soft hands made her feel warm while also causing some severe anxiety. She glanced down at the boy who looked up with a nervous smile. His eyes seemed to sparkle, causing an iron fist to clench around her stomach. He looked so cute, she couldn’t help the smile that made it to her face.

His fiery red hair was a mess, more then it was already, the same way her hair gets all tangle after she finished a long sleep. James had been asleep since the compound, once they decided to go to Clint’s much to Steve’s dismay, they choose not to wake the small boy and carry him to the jet. Luckily they had a stong super-soldier, who was obviously uncomfortable touching or even being near the boy. Natasha started to believe she was putting in more of an effort at this whole parent thing then Steve was, which was genuinely shocking considering his a noble guy. But they’ve only known for the past five hours, what did she expect.

“Where are we?” He asked in a small voice, rubbing the sleep away from his tired blue eyes with his free hand.

“Umm, ugh-” Natasha stumbled over her words. _Come on, Nat, it’s just a boy! Yeah, your boy!_ She argued with herself before realizing she wasn’t saying anything.“Umm, we’re going to a friend’s farm. He has a family, children, like you. You can run around and play.”

“Play?” He looked confused.

He obviously wasn’t told what play meant. But he seemed to understand and talk pretty well considering. I guess Hydra couldn’t do much with an illiterate spy/soldier. But that didn’t mean they had to teach him how to have fun, poor kid. “Yeah, you know, like play tag or hide and seek and that sorta stuff.”

“Oh… how do you ‘play’ those?” James asked.

“I’m sure Lila and Cooper will teach you,” Nat said reassuringly before watching the back hatch of the jet fall. The sunlight beamed in, causing James to cover his eyes. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, his smile grew, and his eyes grew wider. Pure happiness seemed to take over his face.

“This place is so beautiful,” he said in the most awestruck tone causing Natasha to silently chuckle. He tugged on her hand, causing her to follow along. He wanted to explore and experience the amazing landscape that was before them. She smiled and looked back at Steve, who was following loosely behind them with Wanda, Sam, and Rhodey. Steve had a small smile on his face, but his eyes expressed something deeper, something more, causing her smile to falter.

Natasha started to guide James towards the large farmhouse, “This way, Маленький (Little one).” His head snapped in her direction as she spoke her native tongue.

“You speak Russian?” He asked, confused.

“Это мой родной язык (It’s my native language),” Natasha replied with a smirk, causing another grin to form on the boy’s face.

“Это круто, это был мой первый язык (That’s cool, it was my first language as well).” As James spoke, the door to the house swung open, and Clint walked out, wiping his dirty hands with a towel rag. His dirty blonde hair was cut short and neatly styled, the model of a tired old farm boy.

“Это круто, но нам лучше не говорить это перед стариком Клинтом. Он становится очень сварливым. (That is cool, but we better not speak it in front of old man Clint. He gets very grumpy.) Isn’t that right, Barton?” Natasha said with a sly smirk, looking up at her old friend. James’ grip on Natasha’s hand tightened as he stared up at the new guy with weary eyes.

“I have you know, I failed my Russian test in tenth grade. So whatever you just said better have been nice,” Clint replied in a playful manner, flinging the rag over his shoulder. “Hey, Natasha, good to see you.”

“Same to you, Clint. I have someone I like you to meet.” Nat looked down at the boy. “Say hi, James.”

James looked up into her green pools as if collecting his courage from them, before looking back a the archer who was waiting patiently. “H-Hi.”

“Well, how do you do little guy. My name’s Clint, what’s yours?” Clint asked, stepping down from his porch and crouching to get a better look at the redhead.

“My name is James.” His face still showed concern and distrust, but Nat had no worries he’d warm up to the archer. After all, she did, and she was in the same boat as he was.

“Well, that’s a great name. How about we head inside, and I can make you a batch of freshly baked cookies?”

“You mean make Laura bake a fresh batch of cookies,” Natasha inputted, causing Clint to send an annoying playful scowl at the master assassin.

“I made cookies once,” Clint defended, rising to his full height.

“Which almost burned the house down.” James laughed at the playful banter between the old friends causing both of them to smile down at him. “James is on my side,” Nat said, pulling the boy closer to her.

“That’s only because he’s never eaten my delicious, crispy chocolate chip cookies before.”

James looked between the two of them, wondering if he was supposed to choose a side or not. “And if we’re lucky, he won’t have to,” Natasha ended with a victories smirk.

Clint only laughed, “Oh, I missed you, Tasha.” Clint then pulled the spy into a hug, which she gladly reciprocated. When they broke away from their embrace, the porch door swung open once more. This time Laura was the one to greet them. Her pleasant smile was a welcomed sight for the master spy, she could always bring calm and normality to situations. A trait Natasha desperately needs right now.

“Hey, Nat. And who’s this little guy?” Laura’s eyes filled with curiosity as she stared down at the boy who grew shy once more.

“Honey, meet James. James, this Is my beloved wife, Laura,” Clint said proudly, gazing lovingly at his wife. Their relationship was something truly special, she was lucky to have been the only ones to have known about it back when Ultron was still Stark’s wet dream. Clint spoke on numerous locations on how special Laura was to him, and she could only feel happiness for her partner. It’s very rare to find someone that exceptional in life, and she isn’t sure if she will.

“Sorry to be a bother to you two, but we had nowhere else to go,” the strong voice of captain America spoke up beside her. Steve and the others made it to their spot, all wearing different emotions on their faces. Wanda had one of joy, Sam, one of relaxation, and Steve had a look of doubt.

“You’re not troubling us, you’ve done a great deal for my family, Captain America. You’re welcome here anytime,” Laura expressed, beaming down at them.

“Thank you, ma’am,” Steve responded in his most polite, 40’s style possible.

“Laura is just fine,” Laura replied, blushing slightly.

“Cap, it’s good to see you as well,” Clint started next, shaking his hand.

“Glad you’re doing alright, Clint.”

“So, best not keep you all out here in this hot weather. Besides, I promised this man some cookies,” Clint spoke cheerfully, gesturing to James, who still looked slightly uncomfortable.

“Right, come in, make yourself at home,” Laura cheerfully added, stepping aside and letting the heroes into the lovely home. As they shuffled into the nicely decorated house, James clung to Natasha tighter, which didn’t bother her. “Oh, and honey, remember our oven rule.”

“Yeah, I know, I know. Don’t use the oven without Laura’s supervision,” Clint moaned, following his friends and wife into the living room.

“Because,” Laura said, dragging the word out.

“Because the oven is hot-hot… hot,” Clint uttered, defeated, causing all the heroes and the small boy to laugh.

Natasha smiled down at her son, she could get used to this, having a son. She may not be the one raising him, but she will sure as hell protect him and possibly love him. Even though, deep down, she already does. 


	4. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve thinks about his situation; Clint yells at the captain; Natasha tells the truth, and James gets sung to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I just want to say a quick thank you to all of you that are reading, leaving kudos, and writing comments, it means a lot. I hope I don't screw this up. I'm unsure if I'm correctly following the characters and what they would do. But I hope I can make it at least enjoyable. And sorry about bad grammar, I'm not the best writer in the world. Once again, thank you, and enjoy this chapter!!

The bright evening sun was setting, painting the farm in a colourful orange hue. Steve was currently sipping from a beer he was handed by Clint a few minutes ago. James was running around with Lila and Cooper, playing tag in the field. It took some time for James to warm up to them, but with the help from Natasha, he soon got used to the children. Cooper showed James all his toys, causing the young redhead to go awestruck. It was peaceful, but Steve had a hard time relaxing. He was tense, always looking out the window or down the dirt road that led to the farm, worried of any government agents that decide to make a surprise visit. Then there was the added fact of processing the fact that he has a son. Its been a while since the discovery, but Steve still had a hard time swallowing the information.

But Natasha was doing fine, he thought. She was always talking to their son, smiling at him, she seems to have come to terms with the situation. Steve had always wanted a family, a wife, kids, a white picket fence. But after the war, after Peggy… it seemed unreachable.

As he took the last sip of his drink, Sam stopped next to him and stared out at the children. “Must be crazy. Having a kid, you didn’t know about until today.” Sam said, glancing over at the Captain.

“You have no idea,” Steve replied, checking the dirt road once more.

“Are you ready to be a father?”

Steve looked over and watched James tag Cooper before bolting away, his red hair bouncing with every step. “I don’t know, Sam. I’m a soldier, not a family man. I don’t think I can, even if I try.”

“Well, you’ll never know until you do.”

“He’s going to a safe place, away from me. I’m still a wanted fugitive, I can’t put that on him,” Steve sighed.

“He’s your son. Your blood. Don’t you want to look after him yourself?” Steve didn’t say anything, just keeping his steady blue eyes on the happy child. A few silent minutes later, Natasha and Laura walked over to the children, informing them that it was time for bed. “Well, you may not want to be a parent, but Natasha is sure getting used to her mother role.”

Steve watched as Natasha crouched down and moved a stray red lock from James’ face. Both their expression conveyed joy and love. It was beautiful, Steve thought, watching the scene in front of him. Both their red hair shined in the dying light. Natasha was suited for this, even if she spent most of her life as a cold assassin, and she believed herself less then what she truly is.

“Yeah, she is.” Would it be so bad for him to have something for himself for once? Have a family with Natasha, providing James with a safe home. But it was a fantasy, Nat doesn’t even like him like that, and James deserves a safe place. Something he can’t provide, thanks to his innate skill to bring danger and destruction wherever he goes.

“You should help Nat tuck James in for the night,” Sam commented, switching his gaze to Steve.

Steve looked over at his friend, shaking his head. “No. I don’t think that’s a good idea. I don’t think he even likes me very much.”

“He’s your son, he’s never gonna like you if you keep your distance like he’s a fucking plague.” Steve opened his mouth to protest, but Sam cut him off. “Don’t try to deny it. I’ve kept my eyes open, you are always the furthest away from him. You never talk to him. Hell, you barely look at him. Only when you know you’ll never get spotted do you even chance a glance in his direction.”

“And Natasha. He hasn’t looked in her eyes the whole time you guys were here,” Clint added, joining the men on the porch. Steve only sighed, lowering his head and rubbing his tired eyes. “What Cap? You freaked out about having a kid with Natasha?”

“I wouldn’t exactly call it a comfort,” he replied, looking up at him once more.

“Why not? You're obviously head over heels for her,” Sam stated.

 _Is it that obvious?_ Steve thought, annoyed at himself for being so open. If Sam knows, Natasha definitely knows. _That’s embarrassing._

Natasha walked up the porch steps with James beside her, holding his small hand in hers. She looked over at the boys, Steve shifted his gaze downwards so he wouldn’t make contact with those memorizing emerald pools. “I’m going to put this little guy to bed now. Do any of you guys want to say goodnight?” Steve knew the question was directed at him, but he couldn’t bring himself to look at the assassin.

“Goodnight, pal,” Clint replied, smiling down at James, who gave a small smile back.

“Have good dreams,” Sam answered next.

Steve was silent, unsure of what to say, where to look, or even how to act. He glanced over at James, making sure to keep his gaze away from Nat’s. even if he couldn’t see her eyes, he can feel them burning holes into him. “Goodnight, James,” Steve said stiffly, keeping his face neutral. The boy didn’t smile, he just stared as if expecting something else.

“Well, that was very heartwarming,” Natasha sarcastically responded. “Come on, James.” She led the boy into the house. Once the door shut behind them, Steve groaned softly and turned back to the view of the field.

“As a dad, your father skills need improving,” Clint observed, turning back to Steve, who frowned.

“Yeah, speak about cold-hearted,” Sam announced next gazing at Steve, who didn’t meet their judgemental looks.

“It’s good not to get attached. He’s going to stay with a different family. We’re too dangerous for him,” Steve responded, half believing in his own words.

“You are full of shit, Captain,” Clint objected. Steve turned, about to scold the Archer for using an inappropriate word, but Clint beat him to the punch. “You’re scared. And you have every right to be. But shouldn’t the boy know his father? He’s been held as a captive for ten years, having Hydra stick needles and other cruel things into him. He needs warmth for once in his life. Natasha understands this. That is why she’s putting in the effort. Not because she’s comfortable, but because it’s the right thing for the child. And if you’re not willing to put in the effort, Captain… then you’re failing your own son.”

Steve was stunned. He never heard Clint go off on a rant, especially directed towards him. He just stood then silent, gobsmacked at the Archer’s actions. Clint took a deep breath switching his gaze to Sam, who smiled and nodded in agreement. “Clint, I-”

“Don’t. I understand Cap. It’s stressful. But at least you can do is try. Alright, I’m going to bed, have a good night fella’s,” Clint said before turning and heading back inside.

Steve sighed, thinking over Clint’s words. Failing your own son was a phrase that repeated the most. _Was he? Was he unfair to the boy? To Natasha?_

“Well, that was… explosive,” Sam commented beside him, taking a sip from his own drink.

“Am I failing, James?” Steve asked, looking over at his close friend.

“To be completely honest with you, Cap. Yeah. I’m sorry, but even if James has to be raised by different people, that shouldn’t mean you should give up on him. My father was a complete asshole, I didn’t even know him. He left as soon as I was born. Don’t be that guy,” Sam rested a hand on his shoulder. “You fought gods and demons… I’m sure you can survive a few minutes with a ten-year-old.”

Sam patted his broad shoulders before walking away, leaving the super-soldier with his own thoughts. Steve turned and watched the sunset, thinking about everything that had transpired in the past twenty-four hours.

⍟⧗⍟⧗⍟⧗⍟⧗⍟⧗⍟⧗

Natasha had never tucked in a child before, she helped Clint and Laura with their children. But with James, it was different. He was assigned the guest bedroom by Laura, which she was thankful for. She couldn’t imagine him sleeping on the couch. She wanted him as comfortable as possible. Because God knows he needs it.

Nat walked into the room with James, his small soft hand in hers. His eyes fell onto the queen size bed, hope in his magical blue eyes. “Is that my bed?” He asked in a small voice.

Natasha turned her gaze down to the boy and smiled, “Well, of course, мой детеныш. (my Cub)” 

The boy smiled brightly, looking up at her with happiness in his eyes. “Really?”

“Yes, really,” Nat said, leaning down and grabbing his nose slightly and giving it a wiggle, causing him to giggle. “Now, your aunt Laura gave you some of Cooper’s old pyjamas. So we can get you changed and off to bed.” Natasha began to explain, letting James’ hand fall and making her way over to the dresser that was placed on the opposite wall from the bed. “Then, in the morning, we’ll get everything sorted, okay?” Natasha pulled out the set of PJ’s and turned to the boy. His smile was gone, a small frown replaced the joyous expression. Sadness and confusion lined his beautiful eyes. Nat frowned, “What’s wrong?”

“You said, my aunt. But isn’t an aunt, the sister of one of your parents?” He asked with sad eyes.

“Well, not necessarily. It could be a close friend to one of your parents.”

“But, I don’t have parents,” He replied with a broken voice.

Natasha’s heart broke, seeing him and hearing him so sad makes her heartache. She didn’t know what to do or say. They never really spoke about revealing the truth to him, never really thought about it. There was so much going on that they must’ve forgotten that portion of the critical information. She slowly let her feet carry her to James’ position, where he stared at the hardwood floor with teary blue eyes. He needed to know the truth.

She placed a finger under his chin and brought his gaze up to meet hers. “Don’t be sad, мой детеныш. I don’t exactly know how to tell you this. I didn’t even know when I was going to tell you. But you need to know the truth, Sweetheart.”

“The truth?”

“Yes. It was a shock to us as well, believe me. Your parents are alive, and well… I’m your mother, James. You’re my son,” Natasha said softly, scared of her own voice. How would he react, could this change his opinion on her. Negatively or positively. The unknown frightened her, more than anything. The tense seconds after the reveal felt like years. “I know it may seem like-”

Before she could finish, James lunged forward and engulfed her in a tight hug. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t surprised. Natasha was very rarely shocked, but having this boy engulf her in a warm embrace shook her to the bone. But after the wave of shock wore off, she smiled and wrapped her own arms around the small boy. Her boy.

“Mom?” He asked in a small voice causing Nat to wrap him in the hug tighter. She didn’t want to let him go, ever. “You’re gonna keep me safe?”

“Yes, always, мой детеныш.” After a few minutes of hugging and a little bit of crying, which Natasha quickly hid with the back of her hand, James got ready for bed. Nat watched as James claimed into the comfy bed, smiling at the mattress’s softness and the fluffy pillow. She walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed. The red-haired boy pulled the covers up to his chin and wiggled to get comfortable.

“This is so comfy!” He exclaimed, bouncing slightly.

Natasha giggled softly, “It sure is.” As James pulled his little body further into the comforting bedding, she reached out a hand and tucked another hair behind his ear. “Your hair is a mess, you gonna need it cut soon.”

“Are you gonna cut it?” 

“I guess I could, I cut uncle Clint’s hair a few times while we were on month-long missions. I even cut your father’s back when he still had his terrible 40’s cut,” she said with a chuckle, running a soft hand through his hair.

“My father? Who is my father?” He asked, catching the master assassin off guard. She didn’t think before speaking, now she’s up shit’s creek. Nat came to the fact that she’s comfortable with James knowing that she is his mother, but she has no idea how Steve feels about that. And by his cold response earlier today, she has a feeling that he wants nothing to do with the boy. She has no right to tell James who his father is if his father doesn’t want him to.

“Umm… I’m sorry, I can’t say, I really wish I could, but it’s not for me to tell,” Natasha said with a soft voice as she stroked his red locks. His face, which was once bright and happy, was now downturned and depressed. It broke her heart to see him like this, but she didn’t want to go behind Steve’s back. She couldn’t. “Hey, I’m sure he’ll tell you as soon as he can. But now’s no time for sadness, time for bed.”

Natasha pulled the blanket up further on James’ body before tuning to switch off the bedside table lamp. But before she could, a small hand shot out the sheet, “Wait. Please don’t turn out the lights.”

“What? Why not?” Natasha asked, confused, gazing into his fearful orbs.

“I’m scared I might end up there again… with the bad men.” His voice was a horrifyingly fearful tone, causing Natasha to once again fell the boiling hot anger directed towards the evil men that tortured this poor boy.

“Okay. Okay, I won’t turn out the lights, I swear.” She hoped her comforting voice could soothe some of the anguish that was still present on his face.

It seemed to work, his face became more relaxed. “Can you stay? For a little bit, please?”

Nat smiled and nodded softly, “Yeah. Sure. I’ll stay for a little. Until you fall asleep.” James seemed contempt at that and sunk further into the bed, but kept his blue orbs on her. Natasha slowly shifted and got onto the other side of James, and lay down on top of the covers. Her green eyes met his blue ones. They felt safe and relaxed, more then they’ve ever been. “You know, you can’t fall asleep unless you close your eyes.”

“Oh right, sorry,” James said before quickly shutting his blue orbs. He then shifted closer towards her, as if asking to be engulfed in her arms. Natasha didn’t feel comfortable, she’s never done this before, it felt alien. So she kept her arms where they were and kept staring at his slightly wounded face. “Can you read a story to me, mama. Or maybe a song, I like songs,” he spoke up, breaking the silence in the room.

Natasha had to get used to being called mom or mama, it was really throwing her through the loop. But Natasha had to admit, she kinda liked it. She felt empowered, grateful that this human being in front of her was her child. A dream she thought could never come true, but it seems it has a now she felt more conflicted than ever. Should she say screw it and abandon this silly cat and mouse game she has been playing with Ross for three years, so she can stay with him and protect him, love him. She could get a farm maybe, like Clint. Go under house arrest and raise him to be a better man than any of those Hydra brutes that tried to break him. But what would Steve think? Would he agree and live with them. No, James, maybe. But her, the Black Widow. Russian spy, an unloveable monster. Now that is a dream.

“Mama?” James asked again, opening one eye. She quickly snapped out her thoughts and focused on her son.

“Yes?”

“I asked if you could read me a story or sing me a song,” James pleaded.

“Well, I don’t know about that. I don’t know many stories, and I haven’t sung in a very long time,” Natasha explained.

James’ eyes grew larger and somehow became more cute and adorable. “Please, mama.” Natasha prided herself on being unbreakable, no matter what torture method you threw at her, she’d never break. But that look, with those bright, sweet, caring blue eyes she loved so much, she broke. She wasn’t proud of it, but she couldn’t say no to those eyes.

“Oh, alright. I think I still remember some old Russian lullabies.” Nat hummed in thought, trying to find one she remembered. Once she found it, she quickly and quietly cleared her throat and began to sing.

**Спи, дитя мое, усни,  
Спи усни, спи усни,  
Сладкий сон к себе мани.  
В няньки я тебе взяла  
Ветер, Солнце и орла.**

_Sleep, my child, sleep,  
Sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep,  
Sweet dream mani.  
As a nanny, I took you the  
Wind, the Sun and the eagle._

As she sang, James closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh before his breathing began to slow. Natasha, without much thought, slowly wrapped her slender arms around James’ figure and pulled him closer.

**Улетел орел домой,  
Солнце скрылось за горой,  
Ветер после трех ночей  
Мчится к матери своей.  
Ветра спрашивает мать:  
Где изволил пропадать?  
Али звезды воевал,  
Али волны все гонял?**

_The eagle flew home, the  
sun hid behind the mountain, the  
wind after three nights  
rushing to his mother.  
Vetra asks the mother:  
Where did he deign to disappear?  
Ali fought the stars,  
Ali drove all the waves?_

James ended up with his head resting on Natasha’s chest as she softly stroked his red hair. She didn’t know why she was doing this, it just felt natural.

**Не гонял я волн морских,  
Звезд не трогал золотых,  
Я дитя оберегал,  
Колыбелечку качал.**

_I did not drive the waves of the sea, I  
did not touch the golden stars,  
I protected the child,  
I rocked the Crib._

As she finished the song, she smiled down at the sleeping boy, “Goodnight, мой детеныш.” And as she placed one last kiss on his soft head, she soon found her own eyes grow heavy. And before she knew it, she drifted off into a peaceful slumber. What she didn’t know was a certain super soldier stood, listing from the doorway. A small smile spreading across his features at the sight of mother and child. He then closed the bedroom door as softly and quietly as possible before walking off to his own sleeping area. 

**Author's Note:**

> "Sleep, my child, fall asleep .."  
> Poems by A. Maykov  
> Lullaby used in chapter


End file.
